<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here Comes The Sun by samspiesonyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755096">Here Comes The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou'>samspiesonyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Bisexuality, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, Nude Modeling, Photography, Road Trips, Songfic, The Beatles - Freeform, Weed, montana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После пьяного секса с Дирком Тодд избегает выяснения отношений и отправляется к Тине в Монтану, чтобы провести уикенд на природе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman/Tina Tevetino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here Comes The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте использованы строки из песен The Beatles «Help», «All You Need Is Love», «A Taste Of Honey», «Here Comes The Sun» (под них же можно и читать).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  
</p>
</div>Тодд застонал, открыл глаза и тут же закрыл обратно. Лучи даже едва взошедшего солнца били в зрачки просто нещадно. Голова раскалывалась. Во рту все пересохло.<p>Господи, такого злоебучего похмелья Тодд давно не испытывал. Он встал, чтобы выпить воды, и понял, что находится не в своей квартире, а дома у Дирка.</p><p>Голый.</p><p>Мутное сознание сопротивлялось сопоставлению фактов. Тодд пошарил глазами по полу, отыскал разбросанную одежду. Свою и Дирка. Так, Дирк… Тодд бросил взгляд на вторую половину кровати. Дирк спал, завернувшись в одеяло, — только взъерошенная макушка торчала.</p><p>Тодд кое-как оделся, напился воды прямо из-под крана. От этого на пару минут сделалось хуже, и даже показалось, что таки придется идти блевать. Потом слегка попустило. Правда, головная боль никуда не ушла. У Тодда в квартире были хорошие обезболивающие, и он спустился к себе, слегка подрагивая в похмельном ознобе.</p><p>Ожидая, пока таблетки подействуют, Тодд сходил в душ, переоделся и сварил крепкий кофе. Пить его откровенно не тянуло, но для него это был проверенный способ хоть как-то выжить после пьянки.</p><p>Пьянка.</p><p>Тодд сел на кровать и устало потер лицо. Боль начала немного отступать, и теперь удалось вспомнить хотя бы часть ночи. Не то чтобы это помогло почувствовать себя лучше. События мелькали перед глазами, как узоры в калейдоскопе. Вот они с Дирком раскрывают дело о зеленом виски (преступниками оказались настоящие инопланетяне — прямо как в кино, с большими глазами и длинными пальцами). Вот они заводят разговор об алкоголе, и Дирк снова начинает кичиться своими шотландскими корнями, из-за которых взял себе имя. Вон они уже спорят, кто кого перепьет, наполовину шотландец или панк с бурным разгульным прошлым.</p><p>И вот они уже глушат виски в баре. Вроде это не то чтобы гей-бар, но заведение точно ЛГБТ-френдли. На глаза то и дело попадаются целующиеся пьяные парочки. Тодда это ни капли, разумеется, не смущает, пока Дирк не начинает швыряться двусмысленными фразочками и делать прозрачные, но все же намеки. Бутылку виски спустя Тодда это не просто не смущает, а даже забавляет. Более того, ему лестен такой интерес — к нему не особо часто подкатывают.</p><p>Потом они продолжают дома. Тодду классно, и Дирк кажется ему по-настоящему привлекательным. «Ты ж панк, почти анархист, чего ты в жизни не пробовал? Давай повеселимся», — предлагает ему бухое второе «я». И Тодд веселится — пробует. Пробует на вкус губы удивленно выдохнувшего Дирка. Пробует на ощупь его руки, шею, грудь, спину, задницу, член. Пробует на слух его жаркие вздохи. Себя он тоже дает распробовать…</p><p>Тодд с тихим жалобным стоном откинулся на подушки. Это ж надо так проебаться — по пьяни потрахаться с лучшим другом, как по законам самых штампованных ситкомов. И самое стремное, что от воспоминаний о том, как пахнущий виски Дирк медленно ему дрочит, вылизывая шею горячим языком, член заинтересованно дернулся.</p><p>Попадос.</p><p>Так, что в подобных случаях делают в ситкомах?</p><p>Подходящего ответа в голове не нашлось, и Тодд решил действовать по ситуации. Он отыскал в кармане вчерашних джинсов телефон и полез гуглить билеты до Монтаны. А потом позвонил Тине. Та ответила уже после третьего гудка.</p><p>— Знаешь что? Я согласен. Через несколько часов буду в Хелене, заберешь меня оттуда?</p><p>***</p><p>Пару дней назад, когда они с Дирком были по уши в расследовании, Тина звякнула вечерком просто напоболтать. Тодд любил иногда поговорить с ней перед сном. В этот раз Тина жаловалась, что Шерлок буквально вытолкал ее в отпуск, но сам, разумеется, остался работать.</p><p>— А я так хотела отправиться в небольшое дорожное приключение! Мне тут старенький хиппарский фургончик подогнали — самое то для уикенда, и что теперь, одной ехать?</p><p>— Уверен, ты справишься и уже через пару часов найдешь компанию, — хохотнул Тодд.</p><p>— Я вообще-то прямо сейчас этим занимаюсь, — сказала Тина. — Ты не видишь, но я делаю умоляющие глаза, как у котика из «Шрека». Могу даже фотку выслать. Тодд!</p><p>— Слушай, я бы рад, на самом деле, но у нас расследование. Ты не представляешь, какие инопланетяне зануды, а еще они все видят в инфракрасном спектре, — ответил Тодд, чтобы только съехать с темы и не признавать, что уже староват для всего этого дерьма с приключениями в минивэнах.</p><p>— Обязательно расскажешь мне эту кулстори, пока будем путешествовать, — в голосе Тины был очевидный намек, что отказ она принимать не торопится. — Я выезжаю в субботу. Вдруг раскроете дело до выходных? Давай, погнали. Пофоткаешь меня. Голышом.</p><p>— Зачем? — Тодд моргнул.</p><p>— Всегда хотела крутые голые фотки, — Тина засмеялась в трубку. Иногда Тодд не понимал, по-настоящему она с ним флиртует или просто прикалывается. — А ты клево обращаешься с камерой, не отбрехивайся, я видела. Талант пропадает.</p><p>— Прекрати подлизываться, — добро рассмеялся Тодд, слегка смущаясь.</p><p>— Это не подлиз! — притворно обиделась Тина. — Тодд, я твоя самая большая и, давай честно признаемся, единственная фанатка. Ты должен меня ценить. И мои комплименты тоже. Потому что я клевая.</p><p>— Ты клевая, — послушно вздохнул Тодд. — Но у меня не получится составить тебе компанию. Увижу тебя голой как-нибудь в другой раз.</p><p>— Ты даже не представляешь, что теряешь, — многообещающим тоном сообщила Тина. — Ладно, в общем, спокойной ночи, услада моих ушей, но скажи мне, что хотя бы подумаешь.</p><p>— Я подумаю, — заверил Тодд. — И тебе спокойной.</p><p>***</p><p>Региональный аэропорт — будто игрушечный. Даже странно увидеть такой в столице штата, хотя и сама Хелена крошечная — под стать аэропорту. После Сиэтла это не город. Так, городишко. То, что Тодду удалось ухватить билет на рейс без пересадок, пусть и за космическую сумму, было практически чудом. Все равно у него скопилось достаточно бонусных миль. Так что вся дорога заняла часов пять.</p><p>При нем был только рюкзак с наспех засунутой туда одеждой. Жрать хотелось просто чудовищно — Тодд специально не позавтракал, чтобы не проходить квест с блеванием в сортире самолета.</p><p>Тина уже поджидала его у аэропорта. Минивэн у нее оказался действительно хиппарским, словно из конца шестидесятых. А еще желтым, как куртка Дирка. Тодд мотнул головой, прогоняя назойливое чувство вины. Едва пройдя онлайн-регистрацию и сев в такси до аэропорта, он отключил телефон.</p><p>Во время полета Тодд даже пытался поспать, но ничего не вышло. Только он закрыл глаза, как представился Дирк — с пылающими искусанными губами, голый, с капельками пота на лбу. Вспомнилось, как охуенно было чувствовать его вжимающийся в бедро член и горячее дыхание. Кроме стыда, это вызвало еще и совершенно нездоровое возбуждение. Момент, когда он на негнущихся ногах добрался до тесного туалета, чтобы быстро, практически молниеносно подрочить на высоте в сколько-то там тысяч футов, Тодд вообще предпочел бы навсегда вырезать из памяти.</p><p>Одним словом, из самолета он выбрался, мягко говоря, помятым и пришибленным.</p><p>— Ну и видок у тебя, — хмыкнула Тина. — Те твои инопланетяне совали тебе зонд в задницу?</p><p>Если бы инопланетяне. Хотя, справедливости ради, вряд ли ночью Дирк пихал ему в задницу что-то посерьезнее пальца. Такое бы не забылось.</p><p>— У меня жуткое похмелье, — вяло сказал Тодд. Искать саркастичный ответ было лень. — И я бы сейчас сожрал всю Монтану.</p><p>— Как же отлично, что я очень заботливая и благодарная подруга, — перед глазами Тодда в мгновение ока материализовался стакан кофе и пакет из Burger King.</p><p>— Ты лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни! — с чувством воскликнул Тодд. От запаха дешевого жирного фаст-фуда мгновенно слюнки потекли.</p><p>— Забирайся, алкоголик, — Тина кивком указала на минивэн. — Надеюсь, ты быстро раздупляешься.</p><p>***</p><p>Монтана была чертовски красивой. Это Тодд понял, еще проезжая ее с Фарой, пока они удирали от ЦРУ. Но сейчас, когда можно было не бояться, что тебя в любое мгновение сцапает «Черное Крыло», появилась возможность насладиться всеми красотами в полной мере.</p><p>Они быстро выехали за пределы города — о существовании цивилизации напоминала только ровная асфальтированная дорога. Вокруг — лишь бесконечное небо, горы да лес, то хвойный темно-зеленый, почти черный, то огненно-красный, пылающий листвой. В фургончике оказалась древняя кассетная магнитола, которая хрипло проигрывала альбом «Help» The Beatles. Тина подпевала и стучала пальцами по рулю. На ней были круглые розовые очки и цветные фенечки.</p><p>Тодд был благодарен ей за то, что она не задает вопросов. А ведь он не просто так рано утром с похмелья взял и улетел в другой штат — очевидно же. Мысли о Дирке не давали расслабиться и наслаждаться неожиданным приключением. Он решил попробовать переключиться:</p><p>— Так куда мы едем?</p><p>Тина чуть прикрутила звук.</p><p>— В милях ста отсюда есть охуительное озеро, — ответила она. — У меня там первый секс случился. Но охуительное оно не поэтому. Чувак, поверь, там просто отпадно.</p><p>— Не холодновато для купаний, а? — спросил Тодд.</p><p>— Бро, я однажды купалась в январе, меня ничем не испугать. И главное, там почти не бывает людей. Самое то для небольших шалостей, — на секунду Тина отвлеклась от дороги, чтобы повернуться к Тодду и подмигнуть.</p><p>— Так ты серьезно говорила про голые фотки? — Тодд приподнял брови.</p><p>— Ты против?</p><p>— Да нет, — он пожал плечами. Подумаешь. Он этой ночью трахнулся с лучшим другом. Голую подругу его мозг сумеет переварить.</p><p>— Ну тогда заткнись и не мешай, блядь, Леннону.</p><p>— Даже не смею, куда мне до гения. Но я могу ему помочь, — Тодд дождался, когда начнется припев, и подхватил:</p><p>
  <i>Help me if you can, I'm feeling down<br/>
And I do appreciate you being 'round<br/>
Help me get my feet back on the ground<br/>
Won't you please, please help me</i>
</p><p>Тина радостно взвизгнула.</p><p>— Ну вот, считай и я побывала на концерте «Мексиканских Похорон», — сказала она и прибавила газу.</p><p>***</p><p>Тина оказалась права — озеро было отпад. Не то чтобы сильно большое, зато вода — просто зеркальная. Озеро окружали мохнатые сосны, а с краю от дороги расположилась уютная полянка. На другом берегу стоял небольшой двухэтажный коттедж.</p><p>— Туда приезжают только на лето, — пояснила Тина. — Может, кто-то и следит за домом, но нам точно мешать не будут. А вон там есть причал.</p><p>За большими, поросшими мхом валунами и правда виднелся деревянный помост. До вечера было еще далеко — воздух прогрелся, и Тодду даже пришлось снять джинсовую куртку. По голым рукам прошелся легкий ветерок — кожа тут же покрылась мурашки, но больше от удовольствия, чем от сиюминутного холода.</p><p>— Охуенчик, — резюмировала Тина и тут же кинулась к причалу. Тодд поплелся за ней, жмурясь от яркого солнца. У воды Тина моментально принялась раздеваться. Времени зря не теряет! Тодд чуть растерянно наблюдал, как она стаскивает джинсы и трусики, стягивает через голову худи с забавным мультяшным единорогом, блюющим радугой, — и вот уже остается в чем мать родила. И тут же бежит по причалу, чтобы рыбкой нырнуть в прозрачно-бирюзовую воду.</p><p>Вынырнув, она по-собачьи встряхнулась и крикнула:<br/>
— Ну ты идешь?</p><p>Тодд помотал головой. Он подобные безрассудства с резким запрыгиванием в холодную воду оставил в прошлом, когда чуть не утонул из-за схватившей судороги. Он разулся и закатил джинсы. Аккуратно присел на причал, свесив с края босые ноги, и с опаской коснулся воды самыми кончиками пальцев. Не то чтобы ледяная, но купаться в такой он точно не намерен.</p><p>Тина резвилась, словно русалка. На фоне воды ее кожа казалась фарфорово-белой.</p><p>— Эй, ты что, стесняешься? Неужели настоящий панк Тодд Бротцман боится, что я его пипиську увижу и растреплю таблоидам, какая она крохотная? — Тина, отфыркиваясь, подплыла ближе.</p><p>— Да можешь даже сфотографировать, — лениво отбрил Тодд, упираясь ладонями о деревянные доски и чуть откидываясь назад. — Моя пиписька настолько гигантская, что в кадр не поместится. Только давай в любое другое время, когда будет потеплее.</p><p>— Слабак, — Тина презрительно сморщила нос и снова ушла под воду.</p><p>Тодд встал и пошел к фургончику. Достал фотоаппарат и плед, вернулся на причал.</p><p>— Ну что, а ты у нас не слабачка, готова позировать? — с вызовом спросил он.</p><p>— Позировать, фу, — Тина ухватилась мокрыми пальцами за край помоста. — Просто лови моменты.</p><p>— Ну нет, так не пойдет.</p><p>— А чего так? — она насмешливо наклонила голову. — Или ты просто хочешь меня получше рассмотреть?</p><p>— В этом же и состоит задача фотографа, нет? — сощурился Тодд.</p><p>— Ну окей, — Тина подтянулась на руках, взобралась на причал и уселась рядом с Тоддом. С волос капала вода. Темные соски от холодной воды заострились. Наверное, почувствовать их твердость губами оказалось бы очень приятно.</p><p>— Сиди так, — попросил Тодд и стал настраивать камеру.</p><p>Первый кадр получился чуть размытым, но атмосферным. На нем Тина выжимала волосы — тонкая, яркая, с блуждающей на губах хитроватой улыбкой. Дерзкая, сексуальная и естественная. Тине, похоже, следовало родиться в пятидесятых — так шел ей весь этот хиппи-вайб с купаниями голышом и путешествиями в раздолбанных фургончиках.</p><p>Тодд ее, по-видимому, ни капельки не смущал. Она с удовольствием позировала, прикалывалась, соблазняюще облизывала губы и тут же хохотала от нелепой показушности всего этого. Тодд едва успевал делать снимки и откровенно наслаждался происходящем. В паху чуть потяжелело, но это не было настоящим возбуждением. Никакой до болезненности мучительной похоти — только легкое, почти невесомое чувство.</p><p>Тина была очень красивой — настоящей. Не глянцевой. Тодду нравилось ловить в кадр каждую деталь ее красоты — мокрые ресницы, острые ключицы, родинки на лопатках, изгиб спины, разноцветные ногти с местами облупившимся лаком, шрам под коленкой, встающие от холода волоски на руках. На животе у нее, около тазобедренной кости, была небольшая татуировка.</p><p>Гитара и молния.</p><p>— Лого «Мексиканских Похорон»? Серьезно? — искренне удивился Тодд.</p><p>— Ошибки юности, я была изрядно упорота, когда мне ее набивали, — Тина мечтательно улыбнулась. — Кто ж знал, что через десять лет меня будет фоткать их фронтмен? Так что я крутая!</p><p>— Крутая, — кивнул Тодд. — И ты очень красивая.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Тина весело поиграла бровями, а потом без предисловий подскочила и снова с разбегу прыгнула с причала в воду. Тодда окатило брызгами, и он рассмеялся, пытаясь прикрыть руками камеру.</p><p>Тодд сделал еще несколько кадров, пока Тина плескалась в воде. Минут через десять она снова вылезла на причал, подрагивая.</p><p>— Ну вот, ты еще заболей мне тут, — проворчал Тодд и укутал ее в заботливо заготовленный плед.</p><p>— Вот еще, — хмыкнула Тина. — В случае чего я просто нажрусь до отключки.</p><p>— Сомнительный план.</p><p>— Зато у меня есть план, а чего добился ты? — Тина по-детски показала ему язык.</p><p>А чего добился он? Тодд вздохнул. Он добился того, что напортачил и съебался от проблемы. Ничего нового. Конечно, проводить выходной на природе и фотографировать Тину голой — просто чудесно. Но все это лишь ставит на паузу ситуацию, которая заставляет его заметно нервничать.</p><p>— Я с Дирком переспал, — сказал Тодд, глядя прямо перед собой.</p><p>— Ого, чувак, — отозвалась Тина. К его плечу прижался краешек пледа. — Судя по тому, как внезапно ты согласился ко мне приехать, все прошло не очень?</p><p>— Тина, мы были бухие в стельку. Я в душе не ебу, как мне пришло в голову, что это отличная идея, — Тодд, наконец, посмотрел на нее. Тина слушала внимательно, слегка склонив голову и машинально потирая замерзшие руки. — Я просто ни о чем таком раньше вообще не думал. А вчера мы раскрыли дело, поперлись в гей-бар — ну, или что-то типа того. Он со мной флиртовал — а со мной, блядь, уже до хуя времени никто не флиртовал! Не знаю, мне было приятно, а потом все как-то резко зашло слишком далеко, и вот мы уже сосемся у него дома. И я, блядь, дупля не даю, это все ебаный виски или он меня правда привлекает, и я сейчас просто хотел бы отмотать все назад, только чтобы не пришлось с ним об этом говорить.</p><p>Тодд опустил голову. Воспоминания нахлынули лавиной. Теперь он помнил, как прижимал Дирка к стене, постанывая от удовольствия, кусал его шею, шептал: «Хочу тебя, охуенно хочу тебя трахнуть». А еще помнил, как Дирк спрашивал: «Ты точно уверен?». Как говорил: «Тодд, может остановимся? Я тебя хочу, но боюсь, что ты на самом деле — нет». Помнил, как не слушал Дирка, как уверял, что все зашибись, как сжимал его член через брюки, просто хотел содрать всю эту сраную одежду к чертям собачьим, взять в рот и не думать, почему это желание кажется ему таким всеобъемлющим именно после бутылки виски.</p><p>— И ты принял мудрое решение съебаться по-тихому? — уточнила Тина.</p><p>— Я был не готов смотреть ему в глаза, — признался Тодд. Поднял на нее умоляющий взгляд. — Вот что мне делать? Я ж себя знаю, я могу заниматься самокопанием вечность. Нельзя же просто взять и поставить ситуацию на паузу. С Дирком такое не прокатит, он слишком прямолинейный, чтобы делать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Так как мне поступить?</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что вся эта ситуация — один большой штамп из сраного ситкома? Я не буду, как шаблонная гей-подружка, раздавать тебе советы. А то еще по закону жанра окажется, что я на самом деле по тебе сохну, — неловко фыркнула Тина.</p><p>— А ты не сохнешь? — шутливо поддел Тодд.</p><p>— Меня устраивает ни к чему не обязывающий флирт. В смысле, я б тебя трахнула, конечно, но не для того, чтобы ты почувствовал себя более гетеросексуальным за мой счет. А так, разберешься, что у вас там с Дирком, — обращайся, — подмигнула Тина.</p><p>— А я не могу одновременно разбираться и подкатывать к тебе? — поинтересовался Тодд. Отпускать шпильки в адрес Тины — это так расслабляет.</p><p>— Тодд, у тебя бисексуальная паника.</p><p>— У меня просто паника, — невесело усмехнулся Тодд.</p><p>— Хочешь напьемся?</p><p>— Ты не уловила, что для меня именно с этого проблемы и стартовали?</p><p>— Ну, тогда просто выпьем? У меня в фургончике есть отличный вишневый сидр.</p><p>— Сидр можно, — согласился Тодд. — Но чисто символически.</p><p>***</p><p>Они вернулись к фургончику. Тодд с легким сожалением наблюдал, как Тина одевается. Он бы еще чуть-чуть на нее посмотрел.</p><p>Потихоньку стало темнеть. Тодд собрал немного веток, а Тина затем разожгла костер. Сандвичи с индейкой чуть примялись, но оттого не стали менее вкусными. Тем более если есть их, устроившись на пледах около огня.</p><p>Сидр тоже был ничего. Тодд вообще не очень любил сладкий алкоголь, но сейчас его вкус подходил обстановке. К тому же выяснилось, что его Тине привезла Аманда, когда проезжала с Буйной Троицей мимо Бергсберга.</p><p>Похмелье Тодда давно прошло. От одной бутылки сидра он не почувствовал почти никакого эффекта. Тянуло выпить еще, но он знал, что в этом случае уже вряд ли остановится, а бухать второй день подряд — развлечение не для тех, кому глубоко за тридцать. Это едва ставшие совершеннолетними счастливые пиздюки могут себе такое позволить.</p><p>Правда, в качестве альтернативы Тина предложила ему косячок. Сделав пару затяжек, Тодд почувствовал, как тело расслабляется. Над головой одна за другой загорались звезды. Интернет в этой глуши не ловил, но у Тины в телефоне была неплохая медиатека.</p><p>— Когда не знаешь, в какую дыру тебя занесет, не стоит слепо верить в iTunes, — пояснила она. Заиграла легендарная «All You Need Is Love». Тина удовлетворенно улыбнулась и отхлебнула сидра.</p><p>
  <i>There's nothing you can do that can't be done<br/>
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung<br/>
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game<br/>
It's easy</i>
</p><p>Тодд не был большим фанатом The Beatles. Скорее, просто безмерно уважал группу за вклад в музыку и считал символом эпохи. Но сейчас их песни создавали идеальную атмосферу.</p><p>— Так клево, — негромко протянула Тина. — С тобой на этом озере куда круче, чем с тем челом, с которым у меня был первый секс.</p><p>— Я тоже рад, что мы здесь.</p><p>— Эй, все будет хорошо, — сказала Тина. Тодд почувствовал, как она легонько сжала его руку. Он посмотрел на нее, улыбнулся одними глазами и кивнул. Огонь мягко подсвечивал ее лицо. Заиграла другая песня.</p><p>
  <i>I dream of your first kiss and then<br/>
I feel upon my lips again<br/>
A taste of honey, a taste of honey<br/>
Tasting much sweeter than wine<br/>
I will return, yes, I will return</i>
</p><p>То ли бутылки сидра все-таки оказалось достаточно, то ли это косяк так действовал, то ли просто вся эта душевная атмосфера к тому располагала — но Тодду страшно хотелось целоваться. Аж губы зудели. И Тина сидела так близко, пахнущая лесом, теплая, с еще чуть влажными волосами. Тодд даже не успел как следует обдумать вопрос, как уже его задал:<br/>
— Можно я тебя поцелую?</p><p>— Тодд, я тебе что говорила на причале? — строго спросила Тина. — Не нужно меня приплетать к своему кризису гетеросексуальности.</p><p>— Я… не поэтому. И не затем, — Тодд не знал, как правильно подобрать слова. — Блядь… просто… ну, можно же захотеть кого-то поцеловать под влиянием момента? Под хорошую песню, без всяких продолжений, не вкладывая в это какой-то глобальный смысл.</p><p>— Это можно, — кивнула Тина и пододвинулась ближе.</p><p>Тодд осторожно положил ладонь ей на шею, медленно прикоснулся губами к губам. Они оказались мягкими и горячими, со вкусом вишневого сидра. Тодд вспомнил, с чего у них все началось ночью с Дирком — с сумасшедшего, жадного поцелуя взасос, от которого дух перехватывало и сердце заходилось в ебанутом ритме. Сейчас ничего такого и в помине не было — только теплое, умиротворенное чувство. Благодарность и удовлетворение от близости.</p><p>Тодд, конечно, понимал, что с Тиной может быть и иначе. Напейся они до поросячьего визга — тоже могли бы жрать друг другу рты, а потом самозабвенно ебаться. Хорошо, что сейчас было не так. Пожалуй, Тодд совсем не против парочки спокойных, безмятежных дней.</p><p>
  <i>Yours was the kiss that awoke my heart,<br/>
There lingers still though we're far apart<br/>
A taste of honey</i>
</p><p>Тина мягко прижалась к его губам в последний раз, отстранилась и легонько улыбнулась:<br/>
— Скажу Дирку, чтоб зря время не терял, а то уведут. Целуешься ты охуенно.</p><p>— Ладно, — смутился Тодд. — Ты тоже.</p><p>Они помолчали. Тина задумчиво смотрела на огонь, изредка поднося к губам пустеющую бутылку сидра. Тодд запрокинул голову и смотрел на небо — звезды были просто огромные, яркие. Он чувствовал таким маленьким, и это было уютное чувство — будто Вселенная накрывает его здоровенным космическим одеялом. Тодду казалось, что он всю жизнь мог бы так провести — в дороге, засыпая под звездами, завтракая в придорожных дайнерах. Как бы он ни любил Сиэтл, ритм большого города иногда выматывал. А сейчас так спокойно, так хорошо — и Тина рядом, простая, забавная и всегда готовая поддержать.</p><p>— Знаешь, если бы я в кого-то захотел влюбиться, то влюбился б в тебя, — прервал молчание Тодд.</p><p>— Честь какая, охуеть, — Тина поставила сидр на землю и скорчила рожу, испортив Тодду все романтическое настроение. — А чего не в Дирка? Раз уж успел с ним потрахаться.</p><p>— Ну нет, — секунду подумав, твердо сказал Тодд. — Мы слишком близки для дурацких влюбленностей.</p><p>— Ты настолько панк, что отрицаешь отношеньки? — сощурившись, спросила Тина.</p><p>Тодд пожал плечами.</p><p>— Я просто считаю, что влюбленность — это что-то мимолетное. Очень временное. Что-то про розовые очки и вот эту хуйню, когда придумываешь себе образ кого-то. Иногда бывает приятно, но это как кино — все не по-настоящему, поэтому не стоит видеть во влюбленности смысл жизни. Дирку мне не нужно выдумывать никакой образ, я его таким, какой он есть, люблю. Он мой лучший друг.</p><p>— Это самое романтичное, что я когда-либо слышала, — почти серьезно заявила Тина, легла на плед и уставилась на звездное небо.</p><p>— Это буквально полностью противоречит тому, что я сказал, — Тодд прилег рядом. Волосы Тины коснулись его щеки.</p><p>— Так ты паникуешь не оттого, что потрахался с ним, а оттого, что он может это воспринять как начало отношений?</p><p>— Вроде того. Секс вообще-то был классный. Ну, те моменты, которые я запомнил.</p><p>— Твитни об этом, — Тина зевнула. — А я не буду слушать про то, какой Дирк в сексе.</p><p>— Эй, я тебе тут душу изливаю, — Тодд легонько ткнул ее кулаком в плечо.</p><p>— Я так тронута.</p><p>Они одновременно рассмеялись.</p><p>***</p><p>Тодд проснулся от того, что жутко замерз. Вокруг была темень — хоть глаз выколи. Рядом заворочалась Тина.</p><p>Они что, так и заснули, лежа перед костром и таращась на звезды? Во дела.</p><p>— Тина, давай в машину, а то нахер околеем, — сказал Тодд хриплым со сна голосом.</p><p>— М-м-м-хм, — пробормотала Тина. В темноте Тодд видел только ее силуэт.</p><p>Они кое-как подобрали с земли пледы и, спотыкаясь о камни и коряги, добрели до фургончика.</p><p>— Ты будешь чертовой большой ложкой, — не терпящим возражением голосом заявила Тина и тут же свернулась клубочком. Тодд послушно обнял ее со спины. Так и вправду было гораздо теплее. Он уткнулся носом Тине в пахнущий костром затылок и мгновенно провалился в сон.</p><p>***</p><p>Утром было таким сладким, словно его организовали для Тодда сами ангелы. Сквозь стекла минивэна внутрь пробрались солнечные лучики. В лесу пели птички. Тодд выспался так, как, пожалуй, не высыпался уже лет пять. Настроение было — хоть горы сворачивай. Да еще и Тина уже проснулась, разожгла костер и приготовила кофе. Из динамика ее телефона негромко мурлыкал Джордж Харрисон:</p><p>
  <i>Here comes the sun, here comes the sun<br/>
And I say it's all right<br/>
Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter<br/>
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here<br/>
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun<br/>
And I say it's all right</i>
</p><p>В такой идиллии можно даже смириться с тем, что приходится ссать в кустиках и умываться ледяной водой из озера. Воду, конечно, можно и подогреть, но ебаться с этим всем было лень, а Тодд, чай, не принцесса.</p><p>Воздух стал прохладным, по-настоящему осенним. Похоже, вчера Тине удалось поймать последний теплый денек. Горы наполовину закрывали густые молочные облака.</p><p>— Куда теперь? — спросил Тодд, натягивая куртку.</p><p>Тина пожала плечами:</p><p>— Вперед наобум?</p><p>Что ж, к такому подходу он привык. Сверяясь то с бумажной картой, то с телефоном Тины, когда тот подключался к интернету, они доехали до какого-то захолустного городишки. Заправились, съели по парочке панкейков. Подвезли в соседний городок фермеров, которые угостили их золотистыми яблоками. Тодд рассказал историю об инопланетянах и зеленом виски. Скорее всего, ему не поверили, но парни от души посмеялись и даже взяли визитку агентства (те всегда лежали у Тодда в кармане куртки — никогда не знаешь, когда на пути попадется потенциальный клиент).</p><p>А еще они встретили бизонов. Тодда не то чтобы сильно впечатляли представители дикой фауны, но все-таки оказалось интересно за ними понаблюдать. Бизоны были большие, лохматые, ни капли их не боялись, и даже удалось сделать несколько крутых фотографий.</p><p>— Поищешь мне билет? Я телефон пока включать не собираюсь, — спросил Тодд под вечер, когда они расположились на окраине какого-то ранчо, чтобы поужинать сандвичами и кофе из термоса. Они купили его на заправке всего с час назад — был еще почти горячий. Но чтобы стало поуютнее, все же развели костер.</p><p>— А может, подбросить тебя до Сиэтла? — спросила Тина. — Заодно с Фарой увижусь.</p><p>— Боюсь, это слишком долго. У меня-то не отпуск, а выходные кончаются.</p><p>— Дирк разрешил.</p><p>— Чего? — Тодд непонимающе нахмурился и даже перестал жевать.</p><p>— Тодд, — осуждающе уставилась на него Тина. — Ты же не думаешь, будто он не в курсе, где ты? Сам-то ты, конечно, слишком мудак, чтобы предупреждать о внезапных съебах, но не совсем же глупенький? Да за тобой бы уже из МИ-6 на боевом вертолете прилетели, если б Дирк реально не знал, куда ты свалил.</p><p>— МИ-6 не работает в США, — съязвил Тодд.</p><p>— Дирк бы основал тут свою МИ-6, с блэкджеком и шлюхами. Да мне Фара через час после тебя позвонила, а затем и сам Дирк. Если тебе интересно, он чувствует себя виноватым.</p><p>— И ты все выходные не торопилась мне это сообщить? Подожди, он тебе рассказал, что мы… ну того?</p><p>— Он сказал, что, похоже, тебя обидел. И переживает, куда ты пропал, — первый вопрос Тина полностью проигнорировала. — Ну и потом выдумал тебе отгул. В общем, у тебя есть время добраться до Сиэтла на моем фургончике.</p><p>— Так если мои выходные внезапно удлинились, нахуя вообще ехать в Сиэтл? Мне тут, знаешь ли, неплохо, — Тодд доел сандвич и налил себе еще кофе.</p><p>— А то, что он считает, что обидел тебя, ты пропустил мимо ушей, дубина? Ей-богу, я заебалась быть твоей внимательной гей-подружкой. Вали объясняться со своим бойфрендом.</p><p>— То, что он подержался за мой хуй, не делает его моим бойфрендом.</p><p>— Вот и поделись с ним своим умозаключением. И это мой последний совет, всю дорогу до Сиэтла я планирую жрать бургеры с пиццей, пить пиво, курить травку и рассказывать тебе, как замутила с Литцибитц Трост. И это не обсуждается, — Тина выразительно подняла брови.</p><p>— Ясно. Я за рулем, по всей видимости. Тоже мне отгул, — вздохнул Тодд. — Ладно, давай, начинай травить свои лесби-байки.</p><p>— Я тогда и все остальное начну, — хитро улыбнулась Тина, жестом фокусника доставая откуда-то косячок и устраиваясь на пледе поудобнее.</p><p>— Дашь затянуться пару раз? — спросил Тодд, пододвигаясь ближе к огню. Впереди у него было новое дорожное приключение и нелегкий, надо полагать, разговор. Но пока он просто вдыхал сладкий запах дыма и опадающей листвы, слушал уютное потрескивание костра и убаюкивающий голос Тины. И был твердо уверен: все самое важное в своей жизни он ни за что не потеряет.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано в рамках SFB-2020 для команды fandom Holistic Detective Agency 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>